vidders_viddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Delenaandezria
There are many vidders on youtube, one of them is Tabira aka delenaandezria. Even though she doesn't have many subs, she still loves to vid and publishes those vids every now and then. About Tabira aka delenaandezria was born on July 7, 1997 somewhere in a little city in Belgium. In the beginning of her life, everything went the way it used to be, but in 2008 things changed. Tabira had an awful experience which changed her life without her realizing it. In 2009, her parents got divorced, which she didn't really mind because her father was never a father to her, but other struggles came along. For around 3,5 years Tabira was bullied. When she got to secondary school everyone of primary school "dumped" her. She was all alone. Or so did people think. However, Tabira had discovered a website in 2007 and the next six years that site would support her no matter what. Due that site, Tabira discovered other things, like TV shows, Tumblr, Twitter, Youtube and more. Tabira now {2013} still lives in Belgium and is struggling with a depression. TV shows are her way to forget about real life every now and then and ever since Summer 2011, vidding is turning out to be a real passion of hers. Random Facts About Tabira *Tabira has an incredible crush on Dylan O'brien and refers to him as her (future) husband. *The first TV show Tabira ever watched was Charmed. * The second TV show Tabira ever watched was Gossip Girl. *The third TV show Tabira watched was The Vampire Diaries. *The first TV show Tabira ever watched online was Pretty Little Liars. *Tabira misses Charmed A LOT. *Tabira loves her nephew (Tiebe) more than anything. *Tabira loves to sink in Ian Somerhalder's eyes. *Tabira is an incredible fangirl. *Tabira's best friend in real life is Marthe. *Tabira wears glasses. *Tabira's "twin" is Simone. *Tabira and Sara are apples. TV Shows Tabira watches a lot of TV shows. *Charmed *Gossip Girl *The Vampire Diaries *Pretty Little Liars *Arrow *Beauty and the Beast *Cult *Fairy Tail *K-On *Mistresses *Lost Girl *Jane By Design *New Girl *Once Upon a Time *Revenge *Teen Wolf *Switched at Birth *The Fosters *The Lying Game *The Secret Circle *Twisted *Some TV shows she didn't finish yet Ships {Under Construction} One True Pairing's *Damon + Elena (TVD) *Caroline + Klaus (TVD) *Ezra + Aria (PLL) *Toby + Spencer (PLL) *Vincent + Catherine (BATB) *Leo + Piper (Charmed) *Phoebe + Cole (Charmed) Bromances + Friendships *Caroline + Stefan (TVD) *Stefan + Lexi (TVD) *Damon + Alaric (TVD) *Phoebe + Prue + Paige + Piper (Charmed) *Spencer + Aria (PLL) *Bo + Kenzi (Lost Girl) Reallife Ships *Nina Dobrev + Ian Somerhalder *Torrey Devito + Paul Wesley Other Ships *Ezra + Spencer (PLL) *Silas + Stefan (TVD) *Stefan + Klaus (TVD) *Bo + Dyson (Lost Girl) *Bo + Lauren (Lost Girl) *Laurel + Oliver (Arrow) Vidding History Delenaandezria wasn't the first youtubeaccount of Tabira. In the beginning, when she first met vidding and all the flaws of it, she had made an account called "Tabiraaa" which still exists today (but is not used anymore). Tabira joined Youtube on July 27, 2009. She watched a lot of fanvids and hoped that one day she would be able to make vids herself. August 11, 2011 was a big day for Tabira's Vidding "Carreer": she posted her first video online! The editing program she used was just the normal Windows Movie Maker and the way she got the videos was due HyperCam. In the first video (http://youtu.be/NhxDmteYv9w) Tabira didn't even mind about the bad quality, the horrible editing or subtitles popping up out of nowhere. One year later, Tabira even commented on that vid saying "Okay this thing was the worst﻿ thing I've ever made in my whole life." which she still continues to think today. However, Tabira will never delete that vid because it reminds her of the beginning of vidding and how hard she found it to make vids; Tabira too was dissapointed in herself and because of that, quit publishing her vids for quite a while. Every single vid on Youtube was better than hers and she thought people were going to make fun of her. However, Tabira didn't stop trying, she only never published vids. On October 14 (2011), Tabira published another video on youtube. Today she doesn't really remember why she published it at all, but okay. The description of the video (http://youtu.be/JLuR9K_MitI) says: "Stefan & Elena broke up, so sad :c But now Delena gets a chance, yay!" which shows that even then Tabira supported Delena no matter what. On October 15 (2011), so the next day, Tabira published yet another video. It was a video showing all her Delenafeels. Right now the video has 4,333 views and 26 likes. Tabira received 3 good comments that kind of inspired her to continue vidding, but even though the support, Tabira was too dissapointed in herself and what she had done in the past. Her bad selfthoughts also had a big influence on this. Only one month later, on November 25, Tabira made a new channel: delenaandezria. She practiced a lot on her vidding using the program "VideoPad Video Editor". On May 12, 2012 Tabira published the first video on this channel (http://youtu.be/w01nE3lSjmA). In this video, she showed her Ezriafeels (which together with her Delenafeels explains her username). Tabira knew her editing wasn't amazing at all. In the description, she notes that she was still waiting for someone to give her a good video-editor. On June 2, 2012 Tabira made the first video she was actually proud of: "Delena - Mary Song - Tyler Ward" (http://youtu.be/z2ivRwmo1Rw). In the description she still refers to the fact that she is looking for a good video-editor. The next video she published (TVD & PLL - Suits You Well • http://youtu.be/xlIvCtF9uSM) was also a vid she was quite proud of. It were the comments on her next video (Delena - A Thousand Years • http://youtu.be/MfC40Jz0Pok) that really encouraged her to keep vidding. Two people (valiaeva & NiniProductions) commented saying she should make more video's and so she did. On July 8, 2012 Tabira made a fanmade trailer for TVD S04 (http://youtu.be/wgNkiEo2YSU). She received 4 dislikes and due that, didn't want to vid anymore. But she hold on and found a new editor almost everyone was using: Sony Vegas Pro. The first video Tabira made with Sony Vegas Pro was a Delena-vid (http://youtu.be/i_5FHyOeJsc) which she never published in Public (only people with the link can see the vid which right now is basically everyone looking at this page). The next video she tried making with SVP (http://youtu.be/Wkl1DwB1lvQ) is one she never finished or published in Public. The first video that was made with SVP and published in Public was a video for her English presentation about Tiffany Alvord (http://youtu.be/Uzp9ftss2JY). In class, people were surprised she was able to make videos like that and that was the reason she continued vidding. On December 14, 2012 Tabira published the first "real" video using SVP (http://youtu.be/28igAsuUNVw). She was very proud of the result. Ever since then, Tabira has been practicing her skills a lot. Every day she is proud of the fact she is improving in vidding. Tabira learns a lot due practicing and watching other vids and no matter what, she will always keep making video's. Recent Vids The next video's are the recent vids Tabira is happy of one way or another. Top 11 Vidders The following vidders are Tabira's Top 11 Vidders in no peculiar order. *LoveSuckManiac *HOREMZON *GlitteryRockstar *KatLoveStory *SilverxBeautyVideos *ShatteredxDesires *lightningxdisaster *RotaGirl98 *SparklyFlame *AnneSoshi *HardCandyXNina Links Youtube Twitter Personal Tumblr Fandom Tumblr Best Humor Vids {since June 23, 2013} Epic Vids {since June 21, 2013}